User blog:Time hedgehog/Time Hedgehog's Top 10 video game villans
This list is my personal opinion and I wish to not be judged for it you can create your our list on this page as well but DON'T delete mine k...let's begin these are in order Top ten video game villains 10.Grima(Fire Emblem Awakening) Grima is a memorable villain that is referenced throughout the game. It`s a great build up to the final boss fight to where you get to rival Grima's true power. 9. Maxie(pokemon ruby/sapphire series) Maxie is the leader of the famous Team magma he wants to obtain groudon and revert it to primordial state where it would wipe out the sea and replace it with land in (omega ruby). however your character comes in and wades in the final battle with groudon/kyogre while Maxie finally realizes he's made a terrible mistake and it's too late for him to stop it. 8.Skull kid(legend of Zelda:Majora's mask) Not only is his laugh creepy he has a relatively sad backstory about being a outcast and just wanting to fit in and collapsing under the dark power of majora's mask. 7. metal sonic(Sonic CD, Sonic heroes, Sonic generations, archie comics, Sonic the hedgehog the movie 1999) The blue blurs biggest rival making a awesome debute in Sonic CD he appeared as the Final boss having to race him to the finish or be blasted with robotnics lasers proving to be faster than sonic himself he can reach up to speeds of mach 5. Making many other appearances in comics and even a movie. 6.Marx(Kirby super star) Marx appears to somewhat resemble mirror Kirby. He tricks Kirby into helping him with his plans that in return made him gain more power. Marx is also the Final boss in this game and appears bat like with flashy multicolored "scales" on his wings 5.Doopliss(paper Mario the thousand year door) Doopliss has kick ass music and is smooth and calm until you find the missing letter hidden in his castle to spell his name .Then he runs like a wuss back to his tower where you have to fight him. Dooplis is awesome because he steals your body and turns you into a shadow of yourself then uses your partners to fight you in the tower boss fight. 4.Colress(pokemon black2/white2 series) Colress wants to bring out the "true" power of pokemon by pushing them to their limits and using sound waves to alter their power level however this hurts the pokemon mentally. He resigns from being a member of Team plasma and you can also find him in the after game on a boat where you can battle him every day. 3.Fleetway super sonic(Archie comics) Fleetway Super sonic was the original super sonic when sonic was exposed to too much chaos energy he turned into a psychotic version of himself with destructive powers and aggressive nature that almost killed his own friends. 2.Antasma(Mario and Luigi dream team) Antasma wants to take over the world with the power of the dream stone. he has a Transylvanian accent and has a habit of screeching when he talks. he turned the pi'illo people into stone pillows and trapped them in eternal slumber until luigi comes and saves them. 1.Dimentio(super paper Mario) Dimentio is a mysterious character with a complex story with him helping the main heroes and watching them as they progress always knowing what their doing. He has poetic like dialog that is set in riddle or metaphor. he even betrays his boss in the end and becomes corrupted by the chaos heart resulting in a shocking final battle that is both humorous and awesome he possesses luigi and uses the chaos heart's power to make a giant robot of luigi in a skirt XD this fight is memorable in the way where everything is just perfect the music is great the boss difficulty is perfect and the ending is satisfying you feel like you just saved the world from catastrophe. I hope Dimentio will come back in future games to come.